The Past Helps Us Be Who We Are Today
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! :) Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Bolton, and Flare, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

 **A/N: This story takes place in the summer in Skylands, near Father's Day.**

* * *

 **The Past Helps Us Be Who We Are Today**

The morning dawned bright as Skylands woke up to a new day and Roller carefully got out of bed, breathing a bit hard as her stomach had gotten a bit bigger and she smiled. "Just a little bit longer before the baby's born," she said to herself as she checked on Flare, who was awake and looking at her mother from the crib. "Good morning, sunshine," Roller said to her daughter.

"Morning, Mommy," the little one said. At nearly three years old, she was quite a talker and loved talking to everyone.

"Okay, Mommy and your baby sister are getting hungry," the Undead skater said. "So how about we have breakfast and then Mommy's going to take a shower."

After breakfast, Roller Brawl got her daughter set up with some toys while wondering where Blaze was. She then saw a note and picked it up. "'My beautiful rose, I'm heading out and will be back later. Don't worry, I'm alright. Just taking time to do something important. Love to both you and Flare. Blaze'," she read to herself and nodded. "Okay."

She then paused. "I'll have to ask Master Eon what he's up to," she said before going to take a shower, making sure it was quick as she didn't want to leave her daughter unattended for too long.

Flare was happily playing with her toys and then glanced around the room, spotting her father's armor on display nearby. Growing curious and attracted to the shininess of the armor, she went over to it and began messing around with the ice-like boot armor, trying to pick it up and compare it with her foot, but that was a little hard at it was a tad heavy. Suddenly she jumped as the face mask fell down and landed near her.

Roller had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the loud crash and was worried her daughter got hurt and quickly wrapped a towel around herself and went into the bedroom, seeing her daughter was fine and she breathed a sigh of relief before smiling as she watched Flare pick up Blaze's facemask and try to put it on, but it was too big for her. Smiling again, the Undead skater picked up her daughter and placed her on the bed before putting the armor back where it belonged and then quickly dressed, wondering where her flaming fire was since she hadn't seen him that morning and he was always there in the mornings, unless something came up, but she hadn't heard any alarms. She also noted what day it was. "Hey, Flare," she said to her daughter. "Today's Father's Day."

The little girl looked curious. "Father's Day?" She repeated. "Like…a special day for Daddies?"

"That's right," Roller Brawl said, smiling proudly at her daughter. "Do you want to make something for Daddy?"

Flare instantly nodded and pointed over to the desk. "Color paper," she said. "Markers. Gotta have a lot of color."

Her mother smiled at that and got the little one set up with some construction paper and markers, watching Flare set to work on drawing a picture. It was a picture of the three of them and Flare even looked at her crib before adding another crib and drawing a small figure in it before sitting back and smiling as she looked at her drawing. "That's you, Mommy," she said, pointing to the figure near the crib. "And that's Daddy and me," she continued, pointing out the other two.

Roller couldn't stop the smile on her face. "Who's that in the crib?" She asked curiously.

"My baby sister," she said. "How much longer before I get to see her?"

"Soon, honey," her mother answered. "About another week, I believe."

Flare then grew quiet. "Where's Daddy, Mommy?" She asked.

"I don't know, sweetie," Roller answered and picked her up. "Come on, why don't we ask the others? Maybe they saw Daddy today."

But the others hadn't seen Blaze either, which made Roller worried as she then sought out Rachel and Crystal. The young girl was playing Skystones Smash with Scarlett Ninjini while her older sister was training with Hood Sickle, learning new sentinel maneuvers from him for battle. She paused at seeing Roller Brawl come in looking worried and stood up, motioning to her partner, who came over and saw why his Portal Master had paused. "Roller Brawl, is everything alright?" The Dark Sentinel Sensei asked gently.

She shook her head. "Have you guys seen Blaze?" She asked. "I haven't seen him since last night."

They shook their heads. "Sorry, hon. We haven't seen him," Rachel said. "How was he last night?"

"He was fine," Roller said. "That's why I'm worried. He left a note saying he had something important to do, but didn't really say what."

Crystal perked up. "Rach, isn't today Father's Day?" She asked.

The older girl nodded. "Yes, it is," she said. "Remember we put flowers on Dad's grave earlier today?"

The seven-year-old nodded, looking at little sad. "I miss Daddy," she said.

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Me too, kiddo," she said.

Roller looked sympathetic. "You girls lost your dad?" She asked curiously.

The Tech Portal Master nodded once again. "When Crystal was two, Dad got really sick and…he passed away before Thanksgiving that year," she said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the skater said sympathetically.

"Thank you," Rachel said gratefully and then looked thoughtful. "You know, maybe Master Eon knows where Blaze is."

"I'll go ask him," Roller said with a smile. "Thanks."

Flare turned to her aunt. "Look what I drew for Daddy, Auntie Rachel," she said, holding up her picture.

"Oh, that's beautiful, Flare," her aunt said with a smile. "I have no doubt your daddy's going to love it."

Giving Rachel a grateful look, Roller headed to Master Eon's office, knocking on the door and entering when he invited her in. "Ah, Roller Brawl," he said. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm good, Master Eon," she said. "Though the little one is moving a lot. I think she's ready to be born."

The guardian of Skylands chuckled and turned to Flare. "And how are you, little one?" He asked.

"Good," she said before looking a little sad. "Master Eon, do you know where Daddy is?"

He nodded. "Blaze is currently on Earth," he said.

Roller Brawl looked confused. "Earth?" She asked. "Is he okay?"

"He is," Master Eon said gently before standing up and grabbing his staff, coming around the desk to talk to her. "Roller, you already knew Blaze was an orphan, correct?"

She nodded. "His parents died when he was little," she said.

He nodded, looking sad. "I knew them well," he said. "They were part of the first group of Portal Master under my command years ago."

The skater looked surprised. "Blaze's parents…were Portal Masters?" She asked.

"Yes," Master Eon said. "His mother was a Fire Portal Master of the Sentinel and Brawler classes while his father was an Undead Portal Master of the Knight and Ninja classes. They were two of the strongest Portal Masters like Bolton until a battle with Kaos' mother killed them, Bolton, and the others. The evil woman had used a powerful, ancient spell, one that was impossible to reverse."

Silence filled the room and the guardian of Skylands turned to the mother and daughter. "Blaze was just a baby when they died. To keep him safe, I teleported him to an orphanage on Earth, not knowing what could happen next," he continued. "I told myself that when he was older, I would teleport him back here and watch over him. It was a promise I made to his parents when they died."

Roller Brawl was in shock. "So Blaze…was born a Portal Master?" She asked. "He was already the Portal Master of the Fire and Undead elements when he was born?"

"Yes," Master Eon said. "It was in his blood to be the Fire/Undead Portal Master. His parents would both be proud of him if they were here today, and be especially proud of him gaining the Water Element too."

The Undead skater made up her mind. "Master Eon, can you send me and Flare to Earth?" She asked. "I want to go see if he's okay and I think I might know where he is."

The guardian of Skylands nodded. "At his parent's graves," he said and opened a portal to Earth before tapping his staff and a warm winter coat wrapped around Roller and another one wrapped around Flare, along with scarves, mittens, snow boots, and hats. "It's snowing where he's at. Be careful."

She nodded. "We will. Thank you," she said gratefully before stepping into the portal.

* * *

Near a mountain range, the snow was falling in large snowflakes on the ground, which had a foot of snow already, and Blaze carefully melted the snow in a circle around himself and the two tombstones he had made to honor his parents. He sat in front of the graves, deep in thought. Master Eon had told him earlier about his parents, revealing what had happened that they had died when he was little and that he was born to be the Fire/Undead Portal Master long ago. That had been a surprise, but it made sense why he felt he knew those two elements best and now also knew the Water element best too.

And even though he now knew the whole truth, he didn't blame his parents at all for what had happened. He couldn't be mad at them for leaving him, but he felt alone in a world that had caused him go down a dark path, but deep down he knew if it hadn't been for that, he wouldn't be who he was today. A Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master who had gone from not trusting anyone and being alone to having friends who stuck by him, a beautiful loving wife, a beautiful daughter, and another daughter on the way. Fatherly pride filled him at that and he looked at the two graves, knowing that his parents would have loved Roller as a daughter-in-law and would have doted on Flare.

"Blaze?"

Hearing his wife's voice calling out to him brought him out of his thoughts and he turned in surprise, seeing both Roller and Flare coming up to him. The little one waved to him and he stood up as they finally reached him. "Happy Father's Day, Daddy," his daughter said, giving him the picture she had made.

The picture made him smile and he hugged his daughter. "I love it, my little spark," he said honestly, kissing her forehead and she kissed his cheek cutely before spotting the two graves.

"Can I go see Grandma and Grandpa?" She asked.

Nodding, he set her down and she walked up to the graves before sitting down and talking to them as if her grandparents were really there. The sight made both Roller Brawl and Blaze smile before the Undead skater looked at her husband in concern. "Are you alright, my flaming fire?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'm okay, my beautiful rose," he said with a smile before sighing softly. "I was just thinking and honoring my parents."

She smiled. "They would be proud of you," she said. "Their son is not only a master of the Fire and Undead elements, but he's also a master of the Water element, has a wife who loves him, a daughter who wants to be just like him, and another daughter on the way who will no doubt want to be just like him too."

Blaze smiled at her. "They would have adored you and doted on Flare," he said. "And would no doubt have spoiled both her and our little one coming soon."

Roller giggled at that and nodded. "I would have loved to meet them," she said. "And thank them for raising the man I love."

With that, she gave him a brief, loving kiss that he returned before they looked and noticed Flare was looking a bit tired. "Come on," he said gently. "We should get home."

He went over and picked up his daughter, who hugged him and gazed at the two graves over her father's shoulder and the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master began walking way with Roller Brawl beside him and Flare looked up in time to see some of the branches of the nearby trees move in the wind, waving gently. Smiling, she waved back. "Bye, bye, Grandma. Bye, bye, Grandpa," she said.

Roller Brawl and Blaze both smiled at that and took the portal home while high above them in Heaven, the two fallen Portal Masters smiled down on them, giving both their son and daughter-in-law their blessings, proud of the man their son had become and proud of the family that he now had.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
